Breakout Kings
Breakout Kings is an American Action/Thriller television series created by Nick Santora and Matt Olmstead and produced by the A&E Network. The main characters are a ensemblement of criminals, policemen and a civilian, consisting of U.S Marshalls Charlie DuChamp and Ray Zancanelli, criminals Sean Daniels, Erica Reed, and Lloyd Lowery, and civilian Julianne Simms acting as the teams analyst. The first episode premiered on March 6, 2011 at 10pm. The Breakout Kings has been set up for a second season, airing sometime in 2012. Various sources confirmed that the first episode of Season 2 will be entitled An Unjust Death, and will feature an antagonist named Darius. Production Breakout Kings was originally in development for the Fox network. Matt Olmstead and Nick Santora wrote the pilot, after receiving a script commitment from Fox in August 2009. In January 2010, Fox Greenlit a pilot episode. On May 12, 2010, it was announced that Fox did not pick up the series for the 2010–11 television season.Fox attempted to sell Breakout Kings to other networks,and in June 2010, it was reported that A&E had picked up the drama for 13 episodes. Production was expected to begin in fall 2010 in Toronto for a 2011 premiere. Robert Knepper appeared as his Prison Break character T-Bag in episode 3 of season one. The other characters from Prison Break are mentioned as "the Fox River 8" in the third episode of season 1 as well. Premisis Characters (full list of characters here) 'The Marshalls' ]]Ray Zancanelli: Abandoned by his father and shipped off to an aunt by his mother, Ray is always trying to convince himself that his family was wrong to dismiss him, convince himself that he has worth. And what better way to do that than by catching bad people? He knows the streets well and takes care of business in his own, unorthodox style. Though his obsessive devotion to his job leads to divorce, he still maintains a close relationship with his daughter. The other woman in Ray’s life, Julianne, sees through his gruff exterior to his big heart. Charlie DuChamp: ' ]] A three-sport athlete in high school married to his childhood sweetheart, Charlie went straight from the Marines to the U.S. Marshals – just like his dad. And like his dad, a routine physical and heart condition landed Charlie on desk duty. After years of staring at a computer screen, Charlie finally gets a shot at field work. Against his doctor’s and wife’s advice he agrees and is given his first task force – the Breakout Kings 'The Analyst ]]Julianne Simms: 'A fast-tracker with the Marshals, Julianne ranked first in her class at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center at Glynco before her social anxiety disorder, panic attacks, depression and other ailments derailed her career. She retreated to the basement apartment of her mother’s home where she worked as a telemarketer, never truly having to interact with others. Ray hires Jules to work with the Breakout Kings, which she sees as her last shot to reclaim a normal, productive life doing what she was meant to do – catch the bad guys. 'The Convicts ]]'''Shea Daniels: '''At 17 years old, Shea started a gang in Washington Heights, New York. At 20 he had set up crews in New Jersey, Pennsylvania, and Connecticut. By 23, his “franchise” was in 40 cities in 32 states. Weapons, counterfeit merchandise, stolen product – Shea was moving it all across state lines, in and out of the country, getting a piece of every transaction that crossed his territory, which was practically everywhere. Shea considered himself a true businessman and in Ray’s mind, a perfect addition to the Breakout Kings ]] '''Erica Reed: '''When Erica was in her early twenties, her father, a skilled bounty hunter, captured a notorious criminal. From prison the con ordered a hit on Erica’s father. Five thugs beat him to death. Enraged, Erica tracked and killed each of the thugs one by one. When working with the Breakout Kings her disposition is professional and calculating, sometimes mistaken for iciness. Beneath her stoic demeanor, Erica has a volatile temper she constantly fights to keep in check, but it can, and sometimes does, violently erupt. If she slips, her gig as a Breakout King will be cut short. So Erica keeps her sights fixed on her goal: earning an early release to be a mother to her six-year-old daughter. ]] '''Lloyd Lowery: '''Breast-fed until he was five, Lloyd – a genius with a 210 IQ - graduated high school at 12, college at 16, med school at 20. Lloyd quickly rose in the field of Human Behavior Analysis, becoming a successful psychiatrist and published professor. Things often came easy to Lloyd, perhaps too easy – this drove him to a hobby that proved more difficult, gambling, which spiraled out of control. His addiction eventually landed him in prison for a 25 year stretch.